Список книг про зомби
Названия всех книг про зомби: * 1954 Ричард Меттесон "Я Легенда" * 1958 Станислав Лем «Следствие» * 1974 Джон Руссо "Ночь живых мертвецов" (новелизация) * 1981 Питер Тримейн "Зомби" * 1983 Стивен Кинг "Кладбище домашних животных" * 1990 "Book of the Dead" - антология * 1995 Уоррен Мерфи, Ричард Сэпир «Остров Зомби» * 1995 Саймон Кларк "Кровавая купель" * 1998 С.Д. Пери «Заговор корпорации Umbrella» * 1998 Tony Burgess "Pontypool Changes Everything: A Novel" * 1999 С.Д. Пери «Город мертвых» * 1999 Piers Anthony "Zombie Lover" * 2000 С.Д.Пери «Немезис» * 2001 Клайв Баркер "Племя тьмы" * 2001 Simon Clark "Blood Crazy" * 2002 Алексей Атеев «Солнце мертвых» * 2002 Sean T. Page "The Official Zombie Handbook" * 2003 Макс Брукс «Руководство по выживанию среди зомби» * 2004 David Wellington "Monster Island" * 2004 J.L. Bourne "Day by Day Armageddon" * 2004 Brian Keene "The Rizing" * 2004 George A. Romero, Susanna Sparrow "Dawn of the Dead" * 2004 Walter Greatshell "Xombies" (Xombies #1) * 2004 Steve Vernon "Long Horn, Big Shaggy" * 2004 Sherri L. King "Sanctuary" * 2005 Джим Батчер «Барабаны зомби» * 2005 Brian Keene "City Of The Dead (The Rising #2)" * 2005 Christopher Moore "The Stupidest Angel: A Heartwarming Tale of Christmas Terror" * 2005 David Moody "Autumn" * 2005 David Moody "Autumn: The City (Autumn)" * 2005 David Moody "Autumn: Purification (Autumn)" * 2005 David Moody "Autumn: The Human Condition (Autumn)" * 2005 Jamie Russell "Book of the Dead: The Complete History of Zombie Cinema" * 2006 Стивен Кинг «Мобильник» * 2006 David Moody "Hater (Hater #1)" * 2006 Z.A. Recht "Plague of the Dead (Morningstar Strain #1)" * 2006 David Wellington "Monster Nation (Zombies #2)" * 2006 Joe McKinney "Dead City (Dead World #1)" * 2006 Bowie Ibarra, Travis Adkins "Down the Road: A Zombie Horror Story" * 2006 Jason S. Hornsby "Every Sigh, The End: A Novel. About Zombies" * 2006 Bowie Ibarra, Travis Adkins "Down the Road: On the Last Day" * 2007 Виктор Точинов "Родительский день" * 2007 Brian Keene "Dead Sea" * 2007 David Wellington "Monster Planet (Zombies #3)" * 2007 Kim Paffenroth "Dying to Live (Dying to Live #1)" * 2007 Kim Paffenroth "History Is Dead: A Zombie Anthology" * 2007 Scott Kenemore "The Zen of Zombie: Better Living Through the Undead" * 2007 Linnea Sinclair "The Down Home Zombie Blues" * 2007 D.L. Snell "Roses of Blood on Barbwire Vines" * 2007 David Wellington "Plague Zone" (роман публиковался по частям в интернете) * 2008 Daniel Waters "Generation Dead" * 2008 Ryan Mecum "Zombie Haiku: Good Poetry for Your...Brains" * 2008 Z.A. Recht "Thunder and Ashes (Morningstar Strain #2)" * 2008 Brian James "Zombie Blondes" * 2008 Glenn Kay "Zombie Movies: The Ultimate Guide" * 2008 Bob Curran "Zombies: A Field Guide to the Walking Dead" * 2008 Christopher Golden "Soulless" * 2008 Tony Monchinski "Eden" * 2008 Mark Henry "Happy Hour of the Damned (Amanda Feral #1)" * 2008 Kim Paffenroth "Dying to Live: Life Sentence" * 2008 Stephen A. North "Dead Tide" * 2008 David Dunwoody "Empire: A Zombie Novel (Empire #1)" * 2008 Brian Keene "The Rising: Selected Scenes from the End of the World" * 2008 J.J. Ritonya "Sunset" * 2008 Макс Брукс «Мировая война Z» * 2008 А Ли Мартинес "Адская закусочная Джила" * 2008 "The Living Dead" - сборник рассказов * 2009 Cherie Priest "Boneshaker" * 2009 S.G. Browne "Breathers: A Zombie's Lament" * 2009 Jonathan Maberry "Patient Zero" * 2009 Carrie Ryan "The Forest of Hands and Teeth" * 2009 Charlie Higson "The Enemy (The Enemy #1)" * 2009 John Ajvide Lindqvist "Handling the Undead" * 2009 Rhiannon Frater "Fighting to Survive (As The World Dies: A Zombie Trilogy #2)" * 2009 A.E. Moorat "Queen Victoria: Demon Hunter" * 2009 Rhiannon Frater "Siege (As The World Dies: A Zombie Trilogy #3)" * 2009 Stacey Jay "You Are So Undead to Me (Megan Berry #1)" * 2009 Nancy Holzner "Deadtown (Deadtown #1)" * 2009 Tim Curran "Resurrection: Zombie Epic" * 2009 Mathieu Fortin "Le Protocole Reston" * 2009 Amanda Ashby "Zombie Queen of Newbury High" * 2009 E. Van Lowe "Never Slow Dance with a Zombie" * 2009 "My Zombie Valentine" - сборник 4 новелл разных авторов на зомби тематику * 2009 Zoe E. Whitten "Zombie Punter (Zombie Era #1)" * 2009 Daniel Waters "Kiss of Life (Generation Dead #2)" * 2009 Jason M. Green "Slingers" * 2009 "The Monster Book of Zombies" - антология зомби рассказов под редакцией Стивена Джонса * 2009 Scott Kenemore "Z.E.O.: How to Get A(Head) in Business" * 2009 Michele Lee "Rot" * 2009 Edward Lee "The Golem" * 2009 James Atkinson "Zombies!: Stories from my life as an Undead Exterminator" * 2009 K.A. Schloegel "The Peculiar Superpowers of Eleanor Armstrong: A Zombie Love Story" * 2009 Calvin A.L. Miller II "Het Madden, A Zombie Perspective: Book One: WRATH 2012" * 2009 Джо Шрайбер "Солдаты смерти" (вселенная "Звездных войн" * 2009 Сет Грэм-Смит «Гордость и предубеждение и зомби» * 2009 Андрей Круз «Я еду домой» * 2009 Андрей Круз «Эпоха мертвых. Начало» * 2009 Андрей Круз «Эпоха мертвых. Москва» * 2009 Марина и Сергей Дяченко "Лихорадка" (повесть) * 2010 Carrie Ryan "The Dead-Tossed Waves (The Forest of Hands and Teeth #2)" * 2010 Jonathan Maberry "Rot & Ruin (Benny Imura #1)" * 2010 Jesse Petersen "Married with Zombies (Living with the Dead #1)" * 2010 J.L. Bourne "Beyond Exile (Day by Day Armageddon #2)" * 2010 Isaac Marion "Warm Bodies" * 2010 Alden Bell "The Reapers Are the Angels" * 2010 Holly Black "Zombies Vs. Unicorns" * 2010 Amanda Hocking "Hollowland (The Hollows #1)" * 2010 Wade Davis "The Serpent and the Rainbow" * 2010 Steve Hockensmith, Jane Austen "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies: Dawn of the Dreadfuls (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies prequel)